Continue?
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: El torneo es sólo un escalón más para Echizen y aunque él tiene intenciones de seguir subiendo, no sabe si Fuji también lo hará.


**Continue...?**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Este fic fue escrito para el reto Ley de cierre de crack_and_roll en LJ.

Continue...?

Hay pocas cosas mejores que el estar en la cancha, con su raqueta en mano y un buen oponente frente a él, por lo que Echizen no puede evitar sonreír, incluso cuando el partido termina y el agotamiento se apodera de su cuerpo, luego de que al fin terminan el eterno tie-break.

A pesar de eso, Echizen camina con tanta firmeza como puede hasta la red, escuchando tras sí el clamor de sus demás compañeros del equipo japonés y de todos los que no llegaron a formar parte de este, pero que igual fueron a presenciar los partidos.

—La próxima vez será diferente —dice su oponente mientras se acerca, cambiando su raqueta de mano y secándose la frente con el borde de su camiseta.

—Pero la próxima yo también ganaré —asegura Echizen en respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros, y ofrece su mano, pero el otro no la toma.

En lugar de eso lo observa en silencio por unos segundos, resopla y de repente desordena su cabello casi bruscamente, girando para decirle a sus compañeros lo que Echizen acaba de decir y ellos ríen, a pesar de que la decepción por la derrota es evidente mientras intercambian miradas y se acercan también a la red, al igual que los representantes japoneses, para el último saludo de protocolo que ambos equipos deben intercambiar.

-—

Echizen no tiene oportunidad para descansar cuando al fin termina la ceremonia y puede ir junto a los demás representantes de Japón a los vestidores, porque todos los demás que habían estado en el campamento parecen haber decidido hacer una celebración sorpresa, sin importarles que por amplios que fuesen los vestidores no están hechos para albergar a varias docenas de personas.

A pesar de intentar dar media vuelta en lugar de entrar, Echizen no consigue hacerlo gracias a que alguien lo toma de su brazo y mientras intenta recordar cuándo sucedió algo similar, Echizen termina en algún punto lejano de la puerta, rodeado de palabras y gestos y aunque Echizen quiere al menos sentarse en una de las bancas y tomar algo, las sonrisas a su alrededor son contagiosas, al igual que la euforia, y ni siquiera piensa en intentar alejarse de todo ello.

—Es típico de ti —escucha de repente junto a su oído y al girarse ve a Fuji, ligeramente inclinado sobre él.

Echizen no tiene la oportunidad de preguntarle a qué se refiere porque de repente Kikumaru está a su lado, sofocándolo con su abrazo y Yukimura ríe y Tooyama están gritando algo y Tokugawa gira los ojos y Atobe propone un brindis, pero antes de que pueda ordenar que traigan suficiente emchampán sin alcohol/em para todos, dos golpes secos en la puerta interrumpen la celebración y Kurobe la detiene por completo, ordenando que sólo se queden los miembros oficiales del equipo.

—Reservamos el restaurante del hotel —dice Saitou desde afuera de los vestidores y eso consigue que incluso quienes están renuentes salgan, hablando todavía de los partidos y del festín que tendrán y de que la próxima vez emellos/em serán los representantes que le darán a Japón otra victoria.

-—

Les toma más de una hora regresar al hotel y Echizen pasa todo el recorrido bostezando, manteniéndose despierto solamente gracias a la perspectiva de la comida.

La bienvenida que reciben cuando entran al restaurante en el primer piso es comparable con la anterior, a pesar de que más de uno está más interesado en comer, cosa que se hace más evidente por la rapidez con la que todos atacan el buffet una vez que los emcampeones/em toman asiento.

Aun así, el ánimo todavía está elevado y las conversaciones no se apagan en ningún momento.

La fuerza de la costumbre todavía hace que más de un gravite hacia sus compañeros de colegio, pero ya no es tan extraño y cuando Echizen termina —arrastrado por Tooyama— en una mesa ocupada casi en su totalidad por estudiantes de preparatoria no se siente sorprendido ni incómodo.

De cualquier forma, a la larga los asientos iniciales no importan mucho, ya que son pocos los que regresan a su mesa inicial luego de pasar por la barra del buffet y Echizen se encuentra con alguien distinto a su lado cada pocos minutos, escuchando felicitaciones o recibiendo unas simples palmadas en la espalda.

Es en esos momentos, luego de que Momoshiro haga ambas cosas antes de volver al buffet por carne extra, que Fuji se acerca a él nuevamente.

—Fue un buen partido —dice, dejando una lata de fanta frente a él y ocupando el puesto en el que Momoshiro había estado unos momentos atrás.

Echizen responde de reflejo como lo ha hecho desde que terminó el partido y toma la bebida, esperando mientras observa las mesas cercanas a que Fuji diga algo más, pero eso no sucede.

—El mundo es muy grande —comenta casualmente entre tragos cuando se cansa del silencio entre ellos y Fuji asiente distraídamente— y todavía falta mucho.

A todos ellos. Incluyéndolo. Cosa que es más frustrante de lo que quiere aceptar y que no quiere decir en voz alta.

—Mmm —Fuji asiente nuevamente con su cabeza, apoya su mentón en una de sus manos e inclina ligeramente su cabeza hacia a él—. ¿Y que harás, Echizen?

Esas palabras lo toman de sorpresa y en lugar de contestar, Echizen lo mira con incredulidad, porque es extraño que Fuji pregunte algo cuya respuesta es tan obvia, especialmente después de lo que acaba de decir.

—Claro —dice Fuji riendo, pero su expresión casi parece pensativa, como si en realidad no estuviese divirtiéndose a su costa sino pensando en la confirmación que acababa de recibir, la misma que quizás había buscando.

—¿Y tú que harás, Fuji-senpai? —Echizen intenta disimular su interés terminando su fanta, pero contiene el aliento mientras espera por la contestación de su senpai y según los segundos pasan no pude evitar observarlo de frente. Porque quiere saber, porque quiere volver a jugar contra él, porque quiere volver a verlo...

—Ya veremos.

Sus palabras no dicen nada, pero Fuji abre sus ojos y sostiene su mirada por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie e ir hacia la mesa en la que está su hermano.

Y eso basta, porque es una promesa silenciosa y Echizen no puede esperar a que Fuji la cumpla.


End file.
